Star Trek 2009
by Rogue3
Summary: A rewrite of the movie that includes two of my Original Female Characters. No pairings at first but will eventually be Spock/OC and Bones/OC. **Chapter 2 and 3 up! Spock and Kirk make their appearances!** **WRN: BIG movie spoilers!**
1. Prologue: Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: **Reboot Star Trek belongs to JJ Abrams and all things Star Trek in general belong to Gene Roddenberry. I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize. ;)

**Prologue:**

The Future – Location: Romulus

It was approaching very early morning when the shadows along one of the major space docks were disrupted by a slight form, wrapped in a long cloak and hood, moving swiftly toward a transport control station.

Shaylyn adjusted a blanket wrapped bundle nestled against her chest, invoking a soft cry from the infant there. "Shhh T'ahlia, sweetheart, it's okay." She began gently rocking her daughter as she looked around quickly, making sure there was no one around before triggering the transport, and bright swirling rings encased both her and her daughter, sweeping them away to the massive ship Narada that was in the atmosphere.

Appearing in one of Narada's many cargo bays, she quickly and swiftly made her way to the escape pods. Punching a code, she entered the small pod and began to assemble a small bed in the far corner from the entrance.

Once that was accomplished, she removed her hood and gently lifted her infant daughter from the makeshift sling, clutching her to her chest for a few moments. "Oh, my baby." She whimpered softly. "Such a place as this is not what I wish for you." Pressing a kiss to T'ahlia's forehead, a lump grew in her throat as T'ahlia's dark eyes remained fixed on her face; before the baby reached out and caught one of Shaylyn's curls that was hanging close to her face.

Shaylyn nearly lost her resolve right then and there as her daughter giggled happily and pulled at the strands of hair in her grasp. A tear slipped free as she gently placed T'ahlia in the little bed before releasing her hair from the tiny fist.

Nero would not be happy once he discovered what she had done, especially since he did not yet know that she had birthed their child not but a few days ago. She knew it was extremely dangerous to send her daughter away when she was so young, but with the lingering threat of the approaching supernova, and the fact that Romulan society in general was steadily declining until she no longer agreed with their views, Shaylyn wanted to ensure her daughter's survival should the worst happen.

Shaylyn carefully slipped a datapad into the folds of blankets surrounding T'ahlia; it contained only two items. One was a letter to whoever discovered the pod once it ejected and the second was a picture of herself and Nero on the day they were bonded. Framing her daughter's little face one last time, Shaylyn looked her right in the eye. "Never forget, dear heart, that your mother loves you." She lightly traced the dark tattoo markings that were patterned along T'ahlia's face before administering a hypospray that was loaded with just enough sedative to keep T'ahlia asleep until she was found. Shaylyn didn't want any of Nero's crew, or Nero himself, to find her.

Covering T'ahlia up, she rose to her feet and moved quickly to the main console. Overriding any current protocols, she set the self-eject timer for when the Narada would be well out into space and also tied a few other pods into the timer as well before making a few other adjustments to make the whole thing look like a simple malfunction. Once she was finished, she made her way to the entrance of the pod, and looked to make sure no one was around to see her departure. Pulling up her hood, she stepped out into the large corridor and sealed the pod's door making sure everything was secured properly and leaving no trace that she had even been there.

* * * * *

_Present Day – Location: San Francisco General Hospital, Earth_

There was a certain amount of hectic busyness focused in one of the hospital's many delivery rooms as the two nurses and the doctor remained focused on the soon-to-be mother as she cried out once more, in the throes of labor.

"Oh god." Abigail Haner gasped, collapsing back onto the bed as the latest contraction subsided, however brief it was. Her dark red hair was soaked in sweat as she tried to ride out the pains.

Doctor Gray, the one in charge of making sure both infant and mother were attended to properly, checked her patient one more time. "Okay," she nodded to the nurse at her side, "the contractions are coming within minutes of each other. It's almost time for her to start pushing." The nurse nodded at the information before she moved away to prepare the cleaning station for the infant when it was born while the other nurse made sure that Gray would have everything she needed to ensure a successful birth.

Another few minutes passed before Dr. Gray returned to her patient. "Okay, Abigail, I want you to start pushing with your next contraction." The woman in the bed heaved in a few breaths before pushing herself upright as she felt a contraction coming on. "Now push!" Abigail screamed out her effort as she began to try and bring her child into the world.

It was a very exhausting many hours later before the now squalling infant was free of Abigail's body. The slight woman breathed out a heavy sigh before collapsing heavily back onto the bed. Dr. Gray was alarmed when a large amount of blood accompanied the infant's arrival into the world. "What is it?" Abigail asked, even as the nurses finished cleaning the child up and was bringing it over to her. Dr. Gray had left the room in haste to get more help along with a portable ultrasound.

Nurse Hillary, who was left, placed the baby on the bed beside Abigail. "It's a girl. She's got all her fingers and toes, and she's completely healthy." "A girl." Abigail breathed out quietly, barely having the strength to reach out and run a finger along her infant daughter's cheek. "She's so beautiful." The infant had quieted at her mother's touch and was now staring at her with big blue eyes. A soft smile crossed Abigail's face as she realized that her baby had her fiancée's eyes, but if the soft tufts were any indication, the baby had her own dark red hair.

"What's her name?" Hillary asked gently, realizing that Abigail did not have the strength to hold her newborn, so she had not moved and was keeping hold of the baby for her. "Layla." Abigail responded. "Her name is Layla Christina Haner." Hillary nodded, storing the name in her head for when she filled out the paperwork.

It was at this moment that Dr. Gray and a few other doctors came rushing back into the room, reaching the bed just as Abigail used up her strength and her eyes closed. Hillary gently gathered baby Layla into her arms and moved back so she was out of the way as Gray and the other doctors began their struggle to save Abigail.

They worked for nearly half an hour before coming to the conclusion that, no matter what they did, Abigail was not responding to their treatments and efforts and stopped. Dr. Gray sighed heavily before looking over to where Hillary was standing with Layla. She rubbed at her eyes and, looking at the clock on the wall, proclaimed, "Time of death, 5:43 am."

Backing away from the bed, she watched as one of the other doctors unhooked the few monitors that were hooked up to Abigail, and turning them off before he and the other doctor quietly turned and left the room. Moving back to the bed, she took hold of the sheet that was still draped haphazardly on the bed and drew it up to cover Abigail's almost peaceful, content face.

She looked sadly at the baby, still cradled gently by Hillary before leaving the room, leaving the nurse alone. Normally she didn't let her job get the best of her emotions, but as she stood there, Hillary allowed a few tears to escape, as she looked down at Layla, the baby girl now peacefully sleeping with her tiny fists curled up under her chin.

Carefully placing Layla into the portable incubator, Hillary silently cried for Layla, who would never know her mother and she cried for Abigail, who would never get the chance to raise her child. After a few minutes, she managed to compose herself and began to push the incubator, heading toward the newborn nursery, located on the same floor but on the other end.

As she left, she shut off the lights.

**AN: **Okay, please R&R and let me know what you guys think. Everyone's favourite characters will be showing up in the next chapters. 

And please, no flaming if you don't like this story.


	2. Chapter 01: T'ahlia

**DISCLAIMER: **Reboot Star Trek belongs to JJ Abrams and all things Star Trek in general belong to Gene Roddenberry. I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize. ;)

**AN: **Okay, I'm just saying now, that I'm not 100% sure of some of the facts that I'm putting forth, but I'm also pretty sure that Pike was on the Kelvin since he did know Kirk's father and it was mentioned that they served together. However, I don't know what Pike's rank was at the time. If anyone could help me out with that fact, I'd be grateful. 

**Chapter One:**

_Present Day – Location: Space, after destruction of USS Kelvin_

The small spattering of escape pods floated aimlessly through space once they were free of the confines of Narada's massive hull. However, unlike the escape shuttles from the starship _USS Kelvin_, these smaller pods were floating closer to the massive sun not far from where the one-sided fight had taken place.

The shuttles had each triggered their propulsion systems and were aiming to get back to occupied federation space and away from the massive ship that had attacked them as soon as they possibly could. All but one. One of the shuttles furthest back in the group had slowed down as the four pods were picked up on their scanners.

"Negative, sir." The crewman that was flying the shuttle was reporting. "There are no readings on any of those pods, but there is a small fluctuating lifesign on one of them." Christopher Pike, the current highest-ranking in the shuttle moved forward so he could see the readings himself. "Is there any way we can get to that one pod before it gets pulled into that sun's gravitation?" "Yes sir, but it would be a very very close thing." Mind made up in that instance, Pike nodded and pulled away. "Do it." "Yessir."

None of the people in the shuttle, Pike included, wanted to get anywhere near that massive… whatever it was, but they had to follow their duty as Starfleet officers, and that required them to help anyone that may be in need.

Reaching close enough distance to make use of the shuttle's transport ability, the pilot locked onto the lone lifesign and beamed it to one of the padded seats in the back of the shuttle. Once accomplished, the pilot turned the shuttle around and made for open space as fast as he could push it while the other three began examining the new arrival.

Lieutenant Kate Demi, the lone female officer, reached forward and gently pulled the top blanket back before a startled gasp escaped her. "Sir!" she turned to Pike. "It's a baby! Who would do such a thing?!" Pike shook his head. "I have no idea, lieutenant." He moved over so he could see the baby himself. Kate was gently tracing the dark patterns running down the sides of the baby's face. "These markings… do you suppose she belongs to anybody on that ship?"

T'ahlia began to shift and fidget as the sedative began to wear off. Scrunching up her face, she began whimpering as the examination continued. The shifting dislodged the blanket even as Kate gently felt along her head and neck to make sure she hadn't suffered any bumps or bruises from the rough ride.

Surprise in her gaze, Kate lightly curled her fingers around one of T'ahlia's ears, holding it so that Pike could see that it had a pointed tip. "There's something here." Reaching around the baby, Kate pulled the datapadd free and handed it to Pike. Accessing the letter, he found it was just a simple plea from the baby's mother, to give her child a better upbringing than she would receive had she remained with her parents.

He scanned through it quickly, before placing it aside. "According to this information, the infant is Romulan, and her name is T'ahlia. We'd best take her to Starfleet Command when we get back to Earth and see what they think is the best course of action."

* * * * *

It was a very long, very exhausting trip later when the survivors of the _Kelvin_ finally reached Earth, having had the luck to run across another starship that had cut it's current mission short to get them the rest of the way, on the order from Starfleet.

First off the ship that had shuttled them from Starbase 1 to Starfleet headquarters was Winona Kirk, still being transported on a mobile gurney, cradling her newborn son to her chest. Kate, who had been designated as T'ahlia's unofficial caretaker for the trip, was next, followed by Pike.

Admiral Sloan was waiting for them. "Winona, please accept our deepest sympathies in regards to this terrible event and the loss of your husband." The blonde didn't say anything in response, merely nodding in acceptance as she tightened her grip on her son. Sloan nodded sharply at the medical personal and they moved off, toward the starfleet's medical wing, to properly make sure Winona and baby Jim were both in full health before they were to be released.

Sloan turned to face Kate and Pike who were patiently waiting. "And what this, here?" She inquired as she moved closer to inspect the blanket wrapped bundle that Kate was holding. "On our escape from the enemy, we came across a pod afloat in space that seemed to have come from the very ship we were running from. Inside the pod was a Romulan infant no older than a few days to a week from what we can tell."

Sloan turned a disbelieving gaze onto Pike as he finished. "Romulan?" She questioned. "What were they doing there? They're supposed to be in the Beta Quadrant." "I want to know that as much as you do, Admiral, I'm sure." Sloan pursed her lips in thought before she turned sharply on her heel. "We must call a meeting the rest of Command and see what we're to do about this piece of information."

Thirty minutes later found all the Admirals present along with Pike, Kate and baby T'ahlia. "What are the Romulans planning?!" One snapped. "There was no record of them being this far into our territory and…" "Where they got that kind of weaponry is what I want to know!" Another interrupted. "Begging your pardon, Admirals." Kate cut in. "But am I right to say that these markings on her face and back are a little odd? I mean, I know Romulans keep to themselves and we rarely see them, but the ones that we *have* seen don't have these." Everybody fell silent at that.

"This brings us to another point... what to do with the child. If she did indeed come off that ship, then it's clear that something may or may not have happened to her parents." The discussion continued on, gaining more intensity at parts and losing it in others while Pike and Kate simply waited to see what the final decision was. Things were coming to a head with one side wanting to keep T'ahlia on Earth and the other side wanted to send her away. A voice no one expected cut in, silencing everyone quickly. "I'll take her in."

Leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, was Admiral Jonathan Archer. (1)

****************************************************

1 – Yes, I'm aware that he'd be pretty old at this point, but not only does Scotty refer to him in passing later on, the whole movie itself has enough time-jumping that I can probably mess around with a few more things, such as making him somewhat younger than he would be. He won't have an extremely huge role in the story, as it is. He's my favourite captain, so I had to include him for a short time. ;D


	3. Chapter 02: Layla

**DISCLAIMER: **Reboot Star Trek belongs to JJ Abrams and all things Star Trek in general belong to Gene Roddenberry. I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize. ;)

**Chapter Two:**

_One Year Later – Location: Dalena Orphanage, San Francisco _

Ricki moved into the tiny nursery of the Dalena Orphanage. One of the babies that had arrived not too long ago was fast approaching her first birthday and Ricki liked to make sure that something was done even if the children were too young to remember at the time.

Layla Haner had lost her mother after Abigail had died birthing her and no one knew where her father was. Extreme effort was put into locating him, but with no luck. The hospital, once they could no longer keep her, had eventually given her to the orphanage.

Reaching the little crib in the corner, Ricki smiled and carefully gathered Layla into her arms before leaving the room and heading toward the kitchen. Layla's red hair was getting somewhat long and was as curly as it was going to get for a child of her age.

Just reaching the end of the hall, Ricki stopped as a loud knock sounded from the front door. "Oh, now who could that be?" It was getting later into the evening and potential parents looking for children rarely came at this hour. Gently bouncing Layla, Ricki made her way back down the hall and, peeking through the peephole, saw that her visitors were a young looking couple.

She quickly moved into the living room where a few of the older kids were enthralled in a movie. "Nick." she spoke just loud enough to get the boy's attention. "Can you keep an eye on Layla for me for just a few minutes?" The dark haired boy nodded and held his arms out for the baby, which Ricki carefully handed to him before she moved back out to hall and back to the door.

Keeping the chain lock in place, she pulled the door open. "Can I help you?" "I'm very sorry to disturb you at this hour," the man spoke, "but my wife and I have been searching for someone and we were told that she may be here. Can you please help us?"

Ricki eyed both of them carefully. They were both young like she had noted before and both had a look about them that, doubled with open faces and hopeful expressions, that told her that they were trustworthy. Closing the door just enough to slide the chain lock free, she opened the door all the way and let them in. "We can talk in my office."

Leading them down the hall, she gently hustled the few curious children back into the living room before she reached the office and shut the door behind herself and the couple. Once all three had seated themselves, she spoke again. "Do you know the name of the person you are looking for?" The woman pulled a small folder full of forms out of her bag and placed them on the desk in front of Ricki. "My name is Matthew Haner, and my wife is Natasha. We were away on both personal and business reasons when I received work that my sister Abigail had died but she had given birth to a little girl."

Ricki was sifting through the paperwork in the folder, and found that there were mostly papers leading to where Layla was living and also all sorts of different types of identification proving that Matthew and Natasha were both indeed who they claimed to be. "Please," Matthew spoke again, "Is she here? Is my niece here?" Ricki slowly nodded. "Yes, she's here. Would you like to see her?" She found her first impression of Matthew was growing more accurate as she swore he looked so relieved that he was liable to burst into tears at any moment. "Please, please yes." "Wait here."

Shutting the door behind her, Ricki moved back into the living room and re took Layla from Nick, thanking the seven year old for his help. Once back in her office, she found that both Matthew and Natasha were now on their feet. Carefully handing Layla to Natasha, she watched as both she and Matthew huddled over Layla, talking softly to each other and cooing at the baby, who was staring at both with huge eyes. "She looks just like Abi." Matthew spoke softly. "She's beautiful." Natasha sounded awed at the little form of her niece.

Matthew turned back to face Ricki. "It's her." He was smiling broadly. "Oh god, it's really her." Despite herself, Ricki felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Are you going to take her?" Natasha turned a tearful gaze on Matthew. "Yes, yes if you can manage it as soon as possible. We've been looking everywhere for her and it just seems so surreal that we've finally found her."

Leaving Natasha to continue cooing at Layla, who at this point, was bursting into giggles every so often, Ricki went to gather the paperwork to finalize the adoption.

***************************************************


	4. Chapter 03: Spock and Jim

**DISCLAIMER: **Reboot Star Trek belongs to JJ Abrams and all things Star Trek in general belong to Gene Roddenberry. I own nothing except the characters you don't recognize. ;)

**AN: ***Finally* I was able to get to Spock and Kirk here. Most of these lines were taken directly from the movie since it was done so well. :)

**Chapter Three:**

_Seven Years Later – Location: Vulcan_

The learning center was full. The room itself was dark, which was all the better to allow the participants to focus better and concentrate on the work at hand. Each student stood alone in one of multiple concave depressions in the floor, the sides of each individual bowl forming a single moving screen upon which was projected a continuous stream of information. A student's objective was to absorb an avalanche of information as quickly as possible. A wrong answer would cause the information stream to run backward, freeze or, at worse, draw the attention of a supervising teacher. To get the best results, the information was slowed or sped up according to the potential scholar's ability.

One student in particular was progressing so rapidly that the tutors were discussing whether or not to move him to a different level of learning entirely. More often than not, eleven-year-old Spock had an audience watching, not to criticize, but to admire. Question, answer, question, answer – on and on in steady progression until the learning period was over.

Quietly emerging from the bowl, Spock started to leave when three of his classmates came up behind him. All three were older and bigger. Since he couldn't avoid them, Spock confronted them with a sullen and resigned air. "I presume that you've prepared new insults for today?" The first one spoke right away. "Affirmative." The second spoke up. "You are neither human nor Vulcan, and therefore have no place in the universe. You should be expunged." Spock simply filed that one away alongside the many others. "This is your thirty-fifth attempt to elicit an emotional response from me. Logic dictates that you would realize the futility of your efforts and would cease by now."

His classmates did not want to give up just yet. "Look." The third one sneered. "He has human eyes. They look sad, don't they?" "Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli." The second commented. The older boy then gave Spock a rough shove that nearly sent him falling into the instruction bowl behind him. "It still doesn't react," the third remarked. "Perhaps stimulus of a different kind is required." He moved forward till he was looming over Spock. "He's a traitor, you know. Your father. For marrying her. That human whore."

Finally having had enough, Spock let out a cry of rage and threw himself at the bully. Caught off guard, the older boy lost his balance and tumbled into the instruction bowl behind him. Sliding down after him, Spock went to hit him again when the older boy got in a hit of his own, knocking the eleven-year-old into the side of the bowl. Spock blocked the next attempt and flipped the other boy over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground. Jumping on top, Spock began flailing away with both fists.

* * * * *

_Present Day – Location: Iowa, Earth_

The corvette was old, red and very well preserved.

As determined, as he was panicky, Jim Kirk clutched the wheel in a death grip as he steered the corvette down the empty straight road. The longer he drove, the faster he went, and the faster he went, the easier it became. The car phone picked that moment to ring. Punching the command, the furious voice of his stepfather filled the car. "Are you out of your mind?! That car is an antique! You think you can get away with this just because your mother is off planet? You get your ass back home, _now_! You live in my house buddy, you live in my house and that is _my_ car! There is _one_ scratch on that car and…" Jim punched the off button before hitting the radio dial.

The channels spun until the radio finally settled on a stream of heavy music, of the likes that he was never allowed to listen to at home. A single command cranked the volume up, way up. Flooring the accelerator, exhilaration began replacing fear as the car's updated engine responded. Going fast was _fun _but too confining. He knew there was a way to get the roof to retract. Glancing up, he noted there were mechanical fasters of some sort. One hand still handling the wheel, he reached up and untwisted one then the other. Well, the roof retracted all right. The wind ripped it right off the rear mountings and he managed to turn in time to see it crash onto the road behind him.

Trudging along further down the same road was another boy with a backpack slung over one shoulder. Jim began honking the horn as he drew closer and the other boy's only response was to stick out his thumb in hopes of a ride. "Hey Johnny!" Jim shouted and waved as he shot past, laughing at the astonished look on the other boy's face.

The speed he was traveling at was enough to draw the attention of a highway patrol officer on the side of the road as the corvette shot past. The officer didn't even need to look at his readings to know how fast the antique car was going. He climbed onto his wheel-less bike and took off in hot pursuit, flying a few meters off the pavement. Even at the constant speed, it didn't take long for the patrol bike to overtake it. Face shield firmly in place, the officer drew even with the driver's side and pointed his gun at Jim. "Citizen, pull over!"

Jim's response was to merely shift gears and continue down another branched off road. The officer executed a wide turn and resumed the pursuit. Jim sent the corvette careening down another side road and saw the gate but couldn't avoid it. Crashing through it, there were no electronic alarms meaning wherever he had just crossed into was really old. _Where_ was he? Distracted, he didn't even see the sign that zipped past in his wake. **DANGER – QUARRY AHEAD.**

The officer in pursuit now had both his lights and siren going but neither had any effect. The quarry was several meters deep and Jim kept straight for it. At the last possible second, he slammed down on the brake but the corvette didn't stop. At the speed it was traveling, it only skidded and didn't slow anywhere near enough. Reflexively, Jim threw open the door and jumped, stopping just at the edge of the quarry even as the car slid, slowed and fell over the side.

Struggling to his feet, Jim looked over the edge as the antique car exploded at the bottom of the quarry. Stepping off his bike, the pursuing officer kept one hand in the vicinity of his sidearm before approaching any further. Finally making it to his feet, Jim gave the officer what he hoped was a charming smile. "Is there a problem, officer?" The officer was obviously not impressed, "Citizen, what is your name?"

Jim was battered, bruised and swaying slightly but he felt more alive than he had any other time in his young life. "My name is James Tiberius _Kirk_!"

***************************************************


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE and DISCLAIMER

**Note from the Author:**

Okay, obviously I have a few things to clear up here…

1.) I'm apparently forgetful and didn't include certain parts in the disclaimer when I posted the last chapter. And for that, I apologize to all the appropriate parties, and will include it here in this note. I didn't, nor did I ever, intend to try and pass off someone else's work as my own seeing as that is also one of _my _biggest pet peeves. I personally think that these specific scenes were some of better ones in the movie so I wanted to include them. This is the first and _only_ time that this will be done!

2.) And to one of my reviewers (whose review will be deleted and therefore ignored from this point), "**Deeply Annoyed**", just so you know, chapter four was not stolen flat out from the book, I wrote it by ear from the movie and I admit that a few lines were taken from the book to make the overall thing flow a little smoother. And if all you want to do is complain and nag, why the hell are you reading anyway? God forbid that I give you cause for a headache. Oh, and if you're going to post a complaint, why don't you actually sign in first instead of posting as anonymous.

3.) I apologize for the delay for those who actually like this story and big happy thanks to those who left reviews, those made my day.  Hopefully the next parts should be up soon.

**************************************************************************************

**DISCLAIMER:**

_All things "Star Trek" belong to the always awesome Gene Roddenberry, all things "Reboot!verse" belong to J.J. Abrams and for the few things borrowed from the book, the credit goes to Alan Dean Foster, Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci._

**************************************************************************************


End file.
